


Cheers

by WriterOfManyFandoms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Jedi, Jedi Knight, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Master/Padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Tumblr story, follow me, jedi master - Freeform, qui gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyFandoms/pseuds/WriterOfManyFandoms
Summary: After finally becoming a Jedi Knight, you get a confession from someone special.





	Cheers

It felt as if this day would never come. You finally completed your padawan training, and you were becoming a Jedi Knight. This was such a great honor, and you would hope you would make your old master proud. Qui-Gon had been a very great teacher, you wouldn’t be who you were if it were not for him. Unfortunately, you had developed a bit of a crush on him throughout the years. You were too shy to tell him, plus it was sort of forbidden. Not that it would matter to him. Qui-Gon normally didn’t abide by the stricter rules from the Order, but there was still another problem. You had been his padawan for so long, you knew that he definitely would not return those feelings. Yet, here the two of you were. Sharing a drink and some food at your house, celebrating you moving up.

“It is too a big deal! Becoming a Jedi Knight is a very important thing. You have more freedom, you will see.” He tells you, as you roll your eyes and took a sip of your drink.

You could stare into his eyes forever, but you supposed that could be a problem. If only you weren’t so shy, you might have been able to pluck up the courage and to let him know your feelings. Qui-Gon wasn’t dense, he could sort of tell about your crush. Though he would never confront you about it, just because he has been wrong before. He knew despite the situation, he had some feelings for you. He wanted to tell you now, especially since you were not his padawan anymore. But he was afraid it would complicate things.

The two of you spoke for a little bit longer about your new situation, you eager to get started. “So, I have a hypothetical question? What would a Jedi do if they had feelings for someone?” You asked, raising your eyebrow as you looked down at your plate.”

“Well, it depends on the path they follow. The council doesn’t agree with it, but if you aren’t on the council or a Master, they tend to be more lenient. Why do you ask?”

“I was just wondering. Have you ever dated anyone before?”

Qui-Gon looked surprised, curious as to why you were asking these questions. Nonetheless, he still answered them. “If you must know, yes. I have. The council was not happy, but you know I don’t share the same views as them. Are you sure there isn’t a real reason for your inquiries?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

You had planned on telling him no, you were just curious. But it was as if you had no control over your mouth. “It is because I like you.” You blurted out, your voice quiet. As soon as you said them, you wished you hadn’t. Your cheeks turned a bright red, and your eyes darted around the room.

To your surprise, he did not get angry. Instead, he laughed, shaking his head. “I know, I just wanted you to be honest and to tell me. I really like you too, Y/N. But I wanted you to be comfortable, and to be able to open up to me.” He had a slight grin on his face.

“Well, what do we do now?” You asked, looking over at him.

“Now we just see what happens. We can keep it on the low, I understand.” Qui-Gon told you, kissing your hand.

“Well, cheers. To my new beginnings, and to our new beginnings.” You tell him with a smile, as you clink your glasses together.


End file.
